


Friendship is Like a Unicorn

by Tabbyluna



Series: Portal Master OC Stuff [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mexican Characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Sisters, Soccer, Talking, bookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Cielo was a bookworm, and Sonia sometimes wondered why she didn’t have more friends.
Series: Portal Master OC Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014237
Comments: 2





	Friendship is Like a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> I added some backstory for Cielo! And it took longer than average for the story to be finished because I had a test to study for. School man.

Today Sonia’s friends wanted to challenge each other to play football. And being a good older sister (though older by only about one year), Mama asked Cielo to watch them. Cielo agreed to do it, but spent most of her time reading a book instead of watching them play. Because as usual, she found getting sucked into a world of fantasy more interesting than watching children kick a black-and-white ball around. 

It was borrowed from the school library. The latest installment in a series by an author whose books she loved. In all honesty, she didn’t care much for that particular series itself. But the author had said that this new book was a prequel book to the trilogy, and that she had listened to criticism and wrote the book to answer questions, rectify plot problems, and further develop characters which did not get the attention they needed in the actual trilogy. 

It was also three times as thick as a book in the main series. And she only had two weeks to finish it.

So that was another reason for wanting to read it. So that she could return it to the school’s library on time. And as she sat at the edge of the field, she managed to digest the seven first chapters of the book. It had already hooked her at that point. As she was about to begin chapter eight, Sonia walked up to her, clutching her ball. “Cielo, we’re done playing,” she told her. Cielo looked up. “Let’s go home now.”

Sonia said goodbye to her friends, and the sisters walked home chatting, as they usually did. “Were you reading the whole time we were playing?” Asked Sonia. She threw her ball upwards a little, and caught it.

Cielo shrugged. “Well, I do have to return this in two weeks. And it’s a thick book, I have to read it any chance I can if I want to finish it by then.”

“Still,” said Sonia, kicking her shoe into the dirt, “I wanted you to watch me. Did you know I scored three goals today?”

“You did?” Now she felt a little guilty for not watching her. But then again, was it really her fault if she didn’t really watch? She was told to be there because Mama wanted her to look out for her little sister, after all. And she assumed that it would have just been another game of football in the morning. There was no way she could have predicted that her sister had brought her A-game that day. If it were a formal game and she was competing against a team, she would have put away the books, but that had just been a casual game with her and her friends.

“I did,” Sonia tossed her ball up and caught it again. “And next weekend, if Mama tells you to go and watch me play, please watch? I’m getting really good, you know. And it’s probably good if you spend some time outside your books.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll not bring any books with me next time. I’ll see you shoot all your goals in all your glory. Please leave all my books out of this though. They did nothing wrong.” Cielo raised her palms. Sonia lightly punched her in the arm and stuck her tongue out. Cielo stuck her tongue out back. Then they both shared a short giggle together.

“Still though,” said Sonia. She placed the ball down so that she could redo her ponytail, and Cielo stopped to let her. “Why do you like to read so much? Don’t you think it would ever be more fun to actually go out and do things instead of staying inside and reading all day?”

Cielo shrugged. “Actually, I don’t really like reading books about normal people doing normal, everyday things. All my favourite books are about magic. That’s why I read.” Nothing she liked to read about could ever be done in real life. In a book, a fantasy book, people could do anything. Fly, perform powerful feats of magic, even keep true friends that would stand by you through thick and thin.

The last one was probably a lot more common in real life than the former two. But in all honesty, Cielo never really saw it. Friends came, and friends went. Forever friends, if they were ever a thing, seemed to be something terribly rare.

“Still, you get to do a lot of cool stuff in real life too. Tomorrow the gang and I are thinking of going out to ride our bicycles. Do you wanna come with us?”

She didn’t. Aside from the fact that she wanted to continue reading her books at home, it was weirdly embarrassing to need to borrow your younger sibling’s friends. Most of the books she’d read mostly talked about younger siblings tagging along with the older. But older siblings always had a solid friend group to call their own. It was actually quite pathetic whenever it was reversed.

“No need. I want to finish my book.” She held it up. 

“You read really fast, Cielo. I’m pretty sure you’ll finish it in two weeks if you go out for a short bike ride.” Sonia tossed her ball up and caught it one more time. “You know, Papa said that you need to go out more. He said that you need more friends.”

Cielo actually didn’t know that. For the most part she always thought that her parents were happy with her being an avid reader and a quiet girl. They praised her a lot about it actually. Sonia got yelled at because she dirtied her dress running around, or because she could not sit still and stay calm. Neither Mama nor Papa ever told her that she needed to go outside more. Then again, Sonia had always been a lot closer to Papa. Like how she had in turn, always been a lot closer to Mama.

“I... I have friends though,” retorted Cielo.

“He knows. You told him. It’s just that you don’t really seem to spend a lot of time with them.” Sonia bit her lip, and then licked them. An awkward silence rose over the two of them.

She had her there. Honestly, if one were to stretch the definition of ‘friend’ to cover acquaintances of all stripes, then Cielo would indeed have many friends. But she had very few who she was willing to truly, deeply befriend. Very few who would invite her to sleepovers or birthdays, or who would share secrets with her, or who would form mountains of in-jokes with her. Sonia seemed to always be busy with her friends. But Cielo had tons of free time to read. Tons of free time to spend alone.

“I do spend time with some of them,” said Cielo. But rather weakly. The people she spent time with were okay. But the way she spent time with them was not at all like the way characters spent time and bonded in the books she read. 

In fantasy novels, kids often came from broken families and found a family of their own through their friendships with other people. She had a perfectly good family; she would never trade them for the world. But sometimes, she had to admit, she read those fantasy stories not just because humans got to do fantastic things. It wasn’t all just for the dragons and the mermaids. Not just for the magical powers. But in those books, there were often also true companions, who stuck by each other through thick and thin. They never gave up on each other. They cared for each other. These were friendships worth more than all the gold in the world. 

And though she read about worlds with fairies and unicorns, those true friendships seemed like the most unattainable thing in those books she read.

The two sisters finally reached home. And when they did, Cielo took a shower and then threw herself onto her bed. She carried on reading until Mama and Tita called her downstairs to eat dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I added some of my own life experiences into Cielo here. Not all of it, but some.
> 
> Also, fun fact, but because of computer problems I’m uploading this on mobile. So that’s fun. :/


End file.
